


If I May Say Something

by LaughingLombax



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLombax/pseuds/LaughingLombax
Summary: It is tough playing backpack to the hero.





	If I May Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well submit something while I'm working on a much larger fanfiction. I'm sure this is probably a popular style of writing, where a character reflects on his purpose and that of his friend's, but you've gotta start somewhere.
> 
> Inspired by the characters of Insomniac Games's "Ratchet & Clank".

It is tough playing backpack to the hero. Not only is the position embarrassing at times, but it is also stressful. All the action is going on behind me, “up front,” some people might say. I want to look over his shoulder and make sense of all the chaos I hear. At the same time, however, I know that danger is all around and that I am his extra pair of eyes. Sometimes only I can see the sneak attack and save both of our necks.

But when he finally decides that enough is enough, that this battle will not be won today, then he turns to run. Then I see the danger. And I have to wonder just how brave my friend is to have lasted so long and then to know when it is time to fight or fly. That is where I come in. Only I can get the both of us out of trouble. Then I must face the danger all the while and keep strong; to be ready for that jump, to get whom everyone calls “the hero” out of the scrape.

But at the end of the day, even if someone sees me as a sidekick, or worse, the gadget, he does not. You see, when all the fire and turmoil have abated, we are the best of friends. We do have our momentary quarrels, but that is only to be expected. You might say that it is just what brothers do. And if I have to play backpack for a brave hero in order to have a friend like him, I would not trade it for the universe.

\- Clank


End file.
